Who Wins?
by Arrowhead1996
Summary: When Paladin, Sera Calinsky meets her Jumper brother, her world is turned upside down. The two team up to end the long war. Includes everyone's favorite characters!
1. Prologue Introductions

Prologue

Introduction

My name is Sera Calinsky. I am a Paladin. In case you don't know what that is, I'll explain. The Jumper/Paladin war has been going on for hundreds, maybe even thousands, of years. The witch hunts? Well, those would be Paladins killing Jumpers in a way so that they were able to recruit normal people to help them out. Now, of course, it is a much more private and secret war. Jumpers are, well, the name sort of explains it. They can go from California to England with a thought. Paladins, well, we're a little harder to explain. Most Paladins feel that Jumpers in inferior. That no one should have the ability to jump from place to place in an instant. Some go so far as to hate them for this ability. Some even have the ability to sense when someone Jumps. That is what I am. I am a tracker.

I don't like Jumpers. They killed my family. I was too young to remember what happened, but old enough to remember my name. However, I don't hate them. As a matter of fact, I think I'm sort of jealous of them. Just don't tell anyone I said that.

What I really want is this war to end. Ultimately it kills anyone who gets caught in the middle. I really don't understand the point. If I ever meet a Jumper, I try to let them go. I sense where they have just Jumped, and send the search party in the opposite direction. No one has figured it out yet. I know that sort of conflicts with what I said in the beginning. The way I see it: I may not like them, but that doesn't mean I should hunt them down on purpose.

When my parents were killed, I was taken in by a Paladin lady named Tina. She told me that she found me crying in the bushes near my house. I don't remember that. All I remember is Tina holding me in her arms and rocking me to sleep. Now that I'm sixteen, Tina says that I should make my own decisions as to what I do with my abilities. Tina agrees with me. Neither of us like the Jumpers, but we don't think that gives us the right to purposely kill them. She's the only one that I can talk to about what I wish.

Like most kids, I have a large list of wishes. Everything on the list, except the first two wishes, is typical of a 16-year-old girl. New Smartphone, time at the mall, a couple of girlfriends, maybe even a guy to have a crush on. However, my top two would be pretty far from most girls' lists. 1) I want this war to end. 2) I want a brother.

Introduction (Part 2)

My name is Jaydan Calinsky. I am a Jumper. Paladins killed my family when I was about five. I was taken in by a nice lady named Janet, and her husband Brian. Their kids had all moved out, so they were happy to bring someone new in. They formally adopted me, so I usually go by Jay Powers.

Janet and Brian are normal; neither Jumpers or Paladins. That is one way that I have managed to stay alive. I act normal too. I haven't jumped in years. I keep a very low profile; average kid in school, cellphone, email, Facebook, all that good stuff. As far as anyone knows, I'm just an average kid. Of course this also means that I can't tell my adoptive family about the real me. They aren't as good at keeping secrets as I am.

Occasionally, we'll hear reports on tv or in the paper about someone turning up dead. It always makes me nervous, because I can tell that the people are Paladin victims. I have to fight not to glance around me as I go about my daily routine.

I may not like Paladins, but I know that killing people is not the way to take care of the problem. This war has been going on for longer than I've been alive. Even though I have so far been able to sit out the war, I wish there was some way I could help end it. Other than that, I have only one real wish. I have always wanted to have someone I could talk to about who I am. Not a friend, someone more special than that. I have always heard that the bond between siblings is about the strongest bond you can find in the world. I wish I could have a sister.


	2. Something New

**Hi! I am so sorry about that mix up! I accidentally posted chapter two instead of chapter one! So sorry! Here is the correct chapter.**

* * *

Chapter One

Something New

Sera Calinsky was walking home from school one fall day when she first got the hint that something was wrong. A tiny, unexpected gust of wind blew her wavy brown hair back from her face, and she felt a twinge in the back of her mind. Someone had just made a Jump. She kept walking but looked around, hoping that it would look like she was just admiring the changing colors of the leaves. She was in a mostly deserted part of the neighborhood. She knew that at this time of day, most people would be at work. She couldn't see anyone. Maybe she had imagined it.

Just as she thought that, he appeared infront of her. She stopped instantly in her tracks. He was wearing a leather jacket, and had short, dark brown hair that sported a spikey/wind-blown look. When he began speaking, he had an English accent. "So, you're the little Paladin girl I've heard so much about."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sera replied. She was scared. She didn't know what he was going to do. After all, he was a Jumper and that was pretty much sononymous with random.

"Of course you do. You're the one who leads the Paladins in the opposite direction when they're on a hunt." He stepped closer. "So, are you a Jumper who's hiding, or are you just some weird girl who just likes playing war?"

"I'm not a Jumper. I'm a tracker. I don't like Jumpers, but I don't think that gives me the right to kill them, or get them killed."

"That's something new; a Paladin who helps Jumpers." Sera glanced past him. She spotted someone she knew. His name was Seth, and he was one of those ones who hated Jumpers.

The guy's body was between her and Seth. "You might want to get out of here. There's a Paladin behind you."

"I'm sure there is." Before Sera knew what was happening, he had grabbed her arm and was holding her infront of him as he spun to face Seth. The next instant, she could feel the cold touch of metal on her neck. The guy was holding a knife to her throat! "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Seth's eyes widened when he caught sight of the Jumper's face. "Griffin! Put her down and we can settle this now."

"Oh, you mean you want to fight. Well, I'm a little busy just now. Maybe we can meet again later."

"Let her go!" Sera twitched. The voice was completely new. There was someone else here. She heard pounding feet from behind her. Seth was holding one of the taser-tethers. He wouldn't really shoot. Would he?

"See you later," the guy, who's name appeared to be Griffin, whispered in her ear. He shoved her to the sidewalk, and Jumped.

Jaydan hurried forward to the girl. He knew that he was within sight of a Paladin, but he didn't care right now. _I'm not the only one here!_ His mind was whirling, but he knew better than to follow the guy into his Jump Scar with a Paladin nearby who had seen his face. Instead, he hurried to the girl, hoping that he would be able to help somehow.

She was already pushing herself off the rough cement when he arrived and gently grabbed her arm to help her up. "Are you alright?" Jay asked as he helped her up.

"I think so, my hands are just a little scraped."

"Sera! Are you okay?" The Paladin hurried over, and gave the girl a quick hug.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Seth. My hands are a little scraped up and I have a bit of a headache, but I'll be fine."

The Paladin, who's name appeared to be Seth, turned to Jay. "Thank you for helping."

"No problem," Jay replied.

Quickly Seth turned back to Sera, and grabbed her backpack from her shoulder. Slinging his arm over her shoulders so as to hug her to his side. "Come on," he said. "I'll take you home."

Sera nodded, but turned to Jay, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Jay was confused about why the girl looked so familiar, but he knew better than to push the matter. Now that the girl was safe, he would be in trouble if he didn't get home soon.

Seth was being unusually nice. He had even said thank you to the boy who had helped her up. The boy looked strangely familiar, but Sera couldn't place him. She had more immediate things to think about right now. For example, Seth's arm hugging her to his side. She wasn't sure what to think of his behavior. Why was he being like this? Usually, he either ignored her, or talked sarcasticly to her. Usually, the two of them went out of their way to avoid being paired together for anything. But this new Seth was so nice and kind and considerate. When they got to her house, he insisted on walking her to the door and opening it for her so that she didn't have to use the handles with her stinging hands.

Tina was pretty upset, but thanked Seth before he left. She helped Sera wash her hands, and then said that she could pick the movie tonight. _Maybe I should get caught by Jumpers and get my hands scraped more often._ She thought with a smile as she looked through their collection of movies. Having selected Pride and Prejudice, one of her favorite romances, she settled on the couch with her sketchpad and a pencil to wait for Tina.

When she arrived, Sera was surprised to find that she had been drawing the boy who had helped her earlier. Tina sat beside her and looked at the drawing. "Who is that?" she asked. "He looks like you."

"It's the boy who helped me earlier with that Jumper." Then she realized what Tina had just said. "What do you mean, he looks like me?" she asked, confused.

Tina took her to the bathroom and turned on the light. Sera held up the picture and saw that Tina was right, the boy did look strangely like her. So much so, that he could be her brother. Now that was a spooky thought. It was also impossible. The Jumpers had killed her family when she was five. Didn't they? Still confused, but unable to do anything about the matter, the two returned to the living room and watched Pride and Prjudice, and then went to bed.


	3. Captured and in Danger

**Okay, this is really chapter three. Again, sorry for the mix-up.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Captured and In Danger

When Jay arrived at school the next morning, the first thing he saw was a figure standing by the door to the school, apparently waiting for someone. As he got closer, he saw with surprise that it was Sera. He approached her hesitantly, unsure about what to say. "Hi."

She turned toward him quickly, and a smile spread across her face. "Hey! I didn't know you went to this school."

"Yeah, me neither." Jay saw a strange look cross her face. "What?"

"You really do look like me," she murmmured.

"Huh?"

"Sorry. What's your name? I think you heard mine."

"Jaydan, but you can call me Jay. What was it you said earlier?"

Sera ducked her head, but finally answered. "You and I look alike. I started drawing you last night, while I was waiting for Tina, and she said we look alike." Sera held a very good drawing of him next to her face.

"Wow! That's wierd!" Jay exclaimed. He then took a good look at the girl. She had wavy, brown that was tied back from her face in a pony tail. Her eyes were an icy blue, but were full of warmth and kindness. Her clothing suggested that she was part of the slightly popular group at school. He could just see the sketch book that she hugged to her chest beneath her cozy jacket.

Jay was suddenly concious of his own clothes. His jacket was a little too big and several years old. His sneakers were scuffed, and a little worn. They were comfortable clothes, and he had never been uncomfortable about them before. Now, though, standing right beside Sera's stylish, from-the-mall jeans, boots, sweater, gloves, and fur-lined jacket, he couldn't help feeling shabby and dull.

Sera suddenly chuckled, breaking into his thoughts. At his confused look, she held up one of her gloved hands. "I should have been wearing these yesterday when we had our run-in with that guy."

Jay joined her in the chuckle, but inwardly he cringed. How was he supposed to handle it if she asked any questions about him in relationship to what happened yesterday? After all, she was a Paladin. Or at least he assumed so since she had been helped away by a Paladin guy who knew her. "Yeah, that would have been helpful. How are your hands?"

"Fine, Tina helped me wash them off last night and told me to wear my gloves today." She chuckled again and shook her head. "She even drove me here and dropped me off before she went to work. She's going to get off early today and pick me up instead of making me walk home."

"Who's Tina?"

"She's the lady who found me when I was about two. I was crying in the bushes beside my burnt house," she hesitated before continuing. "Someone came, killed my parents, and burnt the house. All I could remember was my name. I've lived with Tina ever since."

"That was alot like what happened to me. Janet and Brian found me outside my burnt house. They looked to see if there was anyone in the house still, and they found the remains of my parents and my sister."

"You had a sister?"

"At least that's what Brian assumed. He found some charred clothes that had to be my parents', and there were some smaller scraps of pink. That's why he thinks I had a sister," he frowned slightly. "What I can't understand is why she would have been burned. Janet thinks that my parents told me to run out of the house when the people came. I don't understand why they didn't tell her to run as well."

Sera was about to reply when her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and Jay felt another stab of jelousy. It was a Droid Razor, one of the coolest, and most recent phones. The jelousy quickly dissapated when Sera released a frustrated sigh and shoved her phone back in her pocket. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Tina can't get off early and come get me," she replied, still sounding a bit angry. "She said that since I shouldn't be alone for a while, because of what happened yesterday, that she's sending Seth over to get me and take me somewhere for me to do my homework."

"Why is that bad?"

"I just don't understand why she would send him and not one of my girlfriends. He's not really one of my favorite people."

"He seemed nice enough yesterday," Jay pointed out.

"I know, but I think that was just a fluke. He's usually a big jerk." It was then that most of the cars drove up and Sera said good-bye so that she could go walk with some friends.

Jay moved through the day with their conversation constantly at the back of his head. The fact that the girl was so familiar, plus the fact that their stories were almost identical was starting to make him wonder. What if his sister hadn't really died in the fire along with his parents? What if Sera was his sister? If she was, what would that change? If she was a Paladin, it could be dangerous for both of them, but especially for him as a Jumper. It was then that he thought of his family. If the Paladins learned that he was a Jumper, they would be killed in an attempt to get to him.

After school, Jay was about to head home when he had an intense feeling that he should stay for a while. Peeking around the corner of the building, he could see Sera sitting on one of the benches drawing in her sketch book. A car drove up and Seth stepped out to open the door for Sera.

Before she could reach the car, the guy the the day before appeared on the sidewalk right next to her. Jay gasped as he grabbed Sera and once again held his knife to her throat. "Griffin!" Seth shouted in anger and shock. Sera winced slightly at Griffin's close-proximity Jump, but otherwise remained still.

"Hello, again. Didn't expect to see me here did you? No, but I have some things I need to discuss with the young lady so I must be going now." Jay realized where this conversation was leading before Seth did. He was a lot further away than Seth, but he started running before the guy finished talking.

He was too late. He barely managed to skid to a halt in time to avoid going through the Jump Scar. Seth started forward, but it was no use. Sera was gone, and Jay was left alone with the Paladin.


End file.
